


The Persephone Effect

by UntouchedElegance



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntouchedElegance/pseuds/UntouchedElegance
Summary: The effect Persephone has on some of the Underworld residents.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Thanatos

Thanatos never considered himself to be overly friendly with any other deity of the Underworld. Sure, there were others he could have easily confided in. He respected his king, Hades, and would give his life to protect him, but he didn’t bother him with any issues he had on his mind besides those that would interfere with his duties. There was also Hecate who Thanatos did talk to on occasion, though she and him did not see eye to eye on certain things. Besides, she was busy cooking up potions and going haunting with her Lampad nymphs. They were certainly easy on the eyes, though. Thanatos had tried to flirt with some of them, only to be chased off by Hecate. The sight of her angry amused him but also terrified him. He did not forget he had numerous brothers and sisters that resided in the Underworld he could talk to, his mother, too. But they weren’t friends, they were family. He wanted friendship with someone not because he was obligated to talk to them, but because they valued him and wanted to talk with him as well. Eventually he decided that no one really wanted to befriend Death. He certainly wouldn’t.

Just as he was becoming content with living without what he desired, she came. 

Persephone. The spring goddess was a surprise to all of them when word got around that Hades was infatuated with her. There was even more surprise when she became queen of the Underworld. But Thanatos had no complaints. She was very kind to everyone. In a world of darkness, she was a beacon of light.

When the deal with Demeter was struck and she spent her first six months in the Underworld, she stuck to Hades’ side, scared to mingle with anyone else. Thanatos could not blame her. She was full of life and everywhere she went there was a hint of death.Then one day she approached him. It was after he had just got back from gathering souls from a brutal war. Seeing all the bloodshed didn’t influence him after all the time he’d been doing it, but she thought different. He bowed to her when she got close and she blushed, still not used to being a queen. She asked him about his wellbeing. This threw him off as no one had ever really taken an interest in what he felt after performing is duties. He reassured her he was just fine.

From then on out, she checked up on him from time to time. Sometimes she just wanted to hear about his day, other times she wanted to learn from him. She wanted to know about what he did and. Life was interested in Death. He couldn’t believe it. Every time she asked, he would always answer, being careful about what details he shared and what he spared. He did not want to scar her. Afterwards, she would always thank him for his time. There was one time in particular he had got back from a war that pretty much wiped out half of a city’s population. The death toll was very high. He reported that information to Hades. Hades thanked him and dismissed him. He was on his way out of the throne room when he heard soft footsteps behind him. It was his queen. He turned around immediately to greet her only for her to leap into his arms and start sobbing. She told him she was sorry. She was sorry he had to endure all of that death, all of that hopelessness. 

Thanatos felt something stir in him. She genuinely cared. She wasn’t just playing the part of queen. She cared about his feelings. He lightly returned the hug, quietly reassuring her she shouldn’t worry about him. Then she smiled. He found the missing piece. Not just a friendship but a deep connection between him and another person. She made him feel like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He silently thanked the Fates that his king had found a queen like her. He had no complaints in faithfully serving her.


	2. Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this like Cerberus would write it. Short and sweet but full of enthusiasm.

Cerberus adored his mistress. He was always one of the first to greet her when she returned to the Underworld. As soon as he saw Charon’s boat coming down the river, all three heads would howl in excitement and his tail would start to wag. She would always leap off and run to him, embracing his middle head while the other two licked her face. She tasted nice. She smelled nice. She treated Cerberus right. He enjoyed all the head scratches and attention she gave him. He enjoyed running through the Elysium Fields while she rode on his back. He liked when she laughed as well. It made him happy. He liked seeing his mistress happy. 

What Cerberus liked the most about Persephone was how happy she made his master. Master may seem cruel and unforgiving to others, but Cerberus saw differently. He saw Master and Mistress embrace. He saw them touch mouths. He did not know why but they did that a lot. But he also saw Master do something he does not do often. He smiled just like Mistress. Laughed just like Mistress. That meant Master was happy. This made him a happy Cerberus. The extra treats and attention she gave him weren’t that bad either. 

Yes, he would guard the Underworld until the very end. Forever protecting the happiness his masters share. 


	3. Charon

Charon was always the first one to greet Persephone when she arrived in the Underworld. She would always come running toward the riverbank, minding the souls that were waiting, and wave at him as he paddled toward her. When he reached her, he would bow slightly, not forgetting that she was his queen. She took it all in stride, even bowing back. She would hold out her hand and he would help her in. He always offered to take her across alone, but she wouldn’t have it. She always insisted that his job came fist over her comfort. So, he would allow a few souls on board as she talked about her time in the world above. 

If there is one thing Persephone loved to do, it was talk. Charon contributed it to the fact that she was sweet in nature and wanted to make everyone feel included. She was good at it, for she even made the ferryman of the dead feel delighted to hear about her stories. She was very passionate about them. She often used her hands to describe the many things she did. She talked about springtime and of flowers that grew above. She spoke of how she helped bring back the green of Gaia with her mother. She described how she made some new animal friends in the meadow. On and on she talked. He did not mind, though. She was literally a breath of fresh air.

When they would finally make it across to the other side, she would get so excited. She smiled widely and bounced in her seat. Charon would help her out and she would thank him. Then she skipped off to the palace, her giggles echoing around the caverns. She did not just leave him there for another six months, though. She always came to check on him. She was worried about him being lonely. No one but her ever worried about his loneliness. His king would check in at times, but he did not converse with him like Persephone did. She made him feel like what he did was important. 

Although he was the first to greet her, he was the last to see her go. She always cried when she had to leave. It did not sit well with him that he had to paddle down the river with her sniffling. Before she would leave the Underworld, she would hug him and encourage him to do his job even though it was hard. With that, she walked off. Charon prayed she never changed. 


	4. Hecate

Hecate had known Persephone before she had been made queen of the Underworld. She would often visit her and her mother at times. It was mostly to discuss what sort of plants and herbs would be good to use in potions. But she had grown attached to the young goddess. She enjoyed being around her. Her youth radiated around her like the rays of the sun. She was quite a pretty thing. Her long auburn hair hung down in ringlets. Hecate mused that out of all the things that made up Persephone, it was her laugh and smile that really complemented her. Her laughter was like the tinkling of bells. Long story short, she was cute. 

Hecate spent most of her time in the Underworld as an advisor to Hades. She was considered a good friend of his. She had listened when he told her about a beautiful goddess he had met and how she held his heart in a vice grip. She had told him that if he loved the girl so much he should bring her to the Underworld and marry her. 

Imagine her surprise when he walked into the palace with an unconscious Persephone. 

She waited patiently for him to lay her down in one of the bedrooms and then had let him have it. Did it have to be her? She was springtime itself, practically a flower. Surely, he had been mistaken. But alas, this was the goddess Hades had pined for. In the end his decision was final and she had no further say in it. When Persephone finally did come to and agreed to be officially courted by Hades, she was absolutely thrilled to see her friend Hecate. The girl practically jumped into the elder goddess’ arms. 

From then on Hecate had watched as Persephone went from a minor goddess to the confident queen of the Underworld. All of her subjects adored her. She was such a joy to have for six months of the year. Hecate was happy to have someone to talk to besides Nyx. She held nothing against the other goddess, but it was nice to hear from someone so full of life. 

She also loved that Persephone tried to learn from her. She did her best to learn about potions and spells. She never used them, simply using them as an excuse to hang out with Hecate. Hecate did not mind one bit. There are times when Persephone would be walking by Hecate, holding on to Hades’ arm. She would look into Hades eyes and with that same smile would turn to Hecate. It was her way of saying ‘look how happy I am’. Hecate would return the smile. She found herself smiling quite more often with Persephone around. 


	5. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a lot of romance here but there will be in future works.

If Hades could describe Persephone in one word, he would not be able to. For there was no one word that was suitable for her. He could say she was pretty, but she was more than that. It was like everything she touched shined like the rays of the sun. She was elegance personified. She was beauty in its truest form. Her soul was so pure, and she enchanted all who she met. If all he did for the rest of his existence was stare into her eyes, he would have no complaints. When he had first brought her to the Underworld, he was concerned that someone who loved the sunlight would have no interest in a place that was described as gloomy and dismal. 

He was terribly wrong. 

She found beauty in every single thing. She described the River Styx as a never-ending flow of iridescent majesty. She found his palace charming and grand. The gems encrusted in the cave walls sparkled for her and reflected in her eyes. Those big, beautiful eyes that stared into his soul. Dear Gaia, he was so in love. This goddess had him wrapped around her dainty finger. 

Another thing he loved about her was her ability to gain the adoration of the other Underworld deities. When the agreement was struck and she returned to the Underworld to spend six months with him, she expressed concerns with being queen. Her main concern was not receiving the same love and adoration from the Underworld as she had given it. Hades assured her that even if they did not want to, he was their king and they would listen to him and in turn, her. She did not want that, though. She had told him she wanted their trust, their friendship. Hades let her interact with them and was thoroughly surprised with the results. 

Cerberus, the great, guardian of the Underworld, was reduced to nothing more than a pup around her. She rubbed him and scratched him, calling him sweet names. He threw all three heads back and thumped his tail. He even laid down on his back for her and let him rub his stomach. He even licked her fiercely. He could tell she cared for him, and he could also rely on Cerberus to love her too and protect her. 

He watched again as she talked to Thanatos about collecting souls, saw her face contort in worry for him when he described wars that would wipe out cities and the pain of having to see children pass on, never to live a full life. She hugged him and sympathized with him. Hades knew Thanatos was not used to these gestures and was amused when he awkwardly hugged her back. He did not miss the smile on his face. Later, the two talked. Thanatos informed Hades he would faithfully serve Persephone no matter what and congratulated him on his choice of queen. From then on, he noticed Thanatos was a little more lighthearted. He was happy for him. 

One day he went down to consult with Charon only to find Persephone had beat him to it. He watched Persephone talk and talk. Charon did not seem to mind and only listened. The dead did not make for very good company. The ferryman must be pleased to have someone else to talk to. He gave them time to talk and approached Charon later. Charon informed him that she wanted to learn more about what he did. She wanted to hear stories and often checked on him. She was a good queen and he was glad that her gentle soul decided to take interest in him. 

Lastly was Hecate. He knew the elder goddess had known Persephone for a long time and took her under her wing when she came to live in the Underworld. It was no surprise that she took an interest in what Hecate did too. The way her face scrunched up in concentration was so adorable that he almost came out of his hiding spot to scoop her into his arms. Instead he continued to look at the goddesses. Persephone and Hecate were sitting next to each other, Hecate reading off a book on the history of spells. Persephone looked like she was nodding off and with a wide yawn, she rested her head on Hecate’s shoulder. Hecate paused in her reading before looking to Persephone. The younger goddess had a little smile on her face. Hades saw Hecate smile as well and put the book down to gently stroke Persephone’s head. It was then that Hades decided to come out and take Persephone to her bed to rest. 

As he looked at her sleeping form resting in his chambers, he could not help but feel very lucky. He was married to the most beautiful creature in all of creation. She possessed beauty not just on the outside, but on the inside. Anyone could see that she was perfect. He brushed his hand against her cheek, and she opened her eyes a bit. She gave him a gentle smile. He felt himself melt. He kissed her softly. Their love would be everlasting. 


End file.
